Things I learned from HSM1&2
by ex oh ex oh Gossip Gurl
Summary: some silly things i learned from HSM1&2
1. Chapter 1

50 Things I Learned From High School Musical

1.If you wanna get a girl…..make her some Cookies.

2.It is impossible for a basketball player to count to 15. And it will take the whole team to spell GO DRAMA CLUB!

3. If you go on Broadway you will end up in Chad's mom's refrigerator.

4.If you want to get a girlfriend, just got to a ski lodge on New years eve and do Karaoke

5.It's perfectly normal to break out into song in the hallways. And no one will notice you until you're done

6.It's a well known fact that the person in your school with a dog breed for a name is going to be the most popular girl in school.

7.You can still tell time without a watch. Just look at your wrist

8.If you want to tell someone a secret. Sing about it in the school cafeteria in front of everyone

9.Taylor hates the basketball team. Yet when Chad asks her out she goes nuts.

10. Hide behind a mop to make sure you're never found

11. Even though he is part of Drama club, Ryan doesn't know the rules

12. Chad has been behind on homework since preschool

13. Ryan thinks maybe they'll get to meet Ashton

14. Chad wants to be a Charlies Angel.

15. Its easy for the drama teacher to confuse a warning bell with a cell phone ring

16. If the captain of the basketball team auditions for the school musical, everyone begins to sing at least once a day

17. Sharpay loves Zekes cookies so much she decided to throw the rest across the auditorium and ask him for more.

18. Its possible for the basketball team to say they never heard you sing when a few days ago you sang a song about getting your head in the game.

19. If you can't remember the pianist's name, refer to her as "small person"

20. NEVER call Sharpay "ma'am" always call her Sharpay

21. Troy isn't just a guy

22. Singing to your showerhead will get you ready for Karaoke

23. If Sharpay smiles, be afraid

24. If you're not in the Drama Club, you obviously don't know a Tony Award and Tony Hawk are 2 very different things.

25. Gabriella can't have people staring at her... she really can't

26. If you want a girl to trust you. Refer to the situation as "just like kindergarten"

27. You must have Sharpay's permission to join Drama club.

28. If you and your friend have nail beds that are history, your sisters

29. Only Wildcats can sing along. Because they really got it going on.

30. If you're the pianist for the school, hide behind the piano so no one will see you when you're listening to the evil twins of the school

31. Sharpay and Ryan are over-moussed show dogs

32. Sharpay thinks Kelsi really doesn't want to do that. But yes, she really does.

33. Apparently wearing 3 watches at once is a fashion statement.

34. Even if you're not one, you can still speak cheerleader.

35. Always make sure your BFF is close by at lunch. In case you accidently dump your nachos all over the dramatic drama girl and your BFF can pull you away

36. Troy is the hottest super bomb…and don't forget it.

37. Sharpay has Manipulative eyes that no one can say no to

38. Taylor was worse than a jerk, she was a big jerk.

39. Evolution has led to lunk head basketball man

40. Everyone loves a good Jazz Square

41. Kelsi needs to write Sharpay more solos

42. Kelsi isn't allowed to offer direction, suggestion or commentary. And should be thankful that Sharpay and Ryan are lifting her music out of its current obscurity

43. Ms. Darbus's idea of welcoming someone to East High is taking away there cell phone.

44. "Impossible" IS in Troy's vocabulary

45. To Troy, Gabriella makes it feel so right.

46. Gabriella liked singing with Troy…a lot

47. All Troy remembers is pink jelly.

48. Its Taylors lucky day…Chad asked her out

49. Troy was Gabriella's fairytale.

50. If you can't sing to the guy who broke your heart, find a wall sized poster of him look at him and sing.


	2. What I learned from HSM2

What I Learned From High School Musical 2

1.Chad don't dance

2.What are sports without a random song

3.Summer time is finally here

4.When teaching golf to kids all you have to do is tee the ball, show them what side of the club to use, then duck!

5.If something is going wrong in life, sing about it and it will make you feel better.

6.Why break up the normal way when you can break up through song

7.If you wanna leave a room in style. Just say "gimme a beat"

8.It's a known fact you can learn a song after reading or hearing the first 2 lines

9.If you have iced tea imported from England, Life guards imported from Spain, towels imported from Turkey, and Turkey imported from Maine your fabulous.

10. All dates are official whether the boy knows it or not

11. A regular Piano can't float. But a PINK piano can

12. At East High there are 2 bells at the end of the day on the last day before Summer Vacation. One to let you start singing and another to tell you its time to stop.

13. What's worse than obeying Sharpay? Obeying her dog!

14. It took Ms.Darbus 2 movies to "snap her cap"

15. When you are about to kiss your girlfriend and sprinklers go off. Don't attempt again. But if you try again weeks later and sprinklers go off again. Kiss her anyway

16. If you plan to break up with your boyfriend, make sure one of your parents comes just as you finish in a get away car

17. Everyone is easily impressed by Italian golf shoes.

18. Sharpay likes what she sees…she likes it a lot.

19. Troy is absolutely fabulous…but Troy and Gabriella…NOT

20. Its completely normal for a 16 year old boy to not be embarrassed when his mom calls him "ducky"

21. Sharpay needs fabulous.

22. Every girl is entitled to wear a diamond tiara while playing golf.

23. Fulton thinks Camomile would be lovely.

24. Ryan does great celebrity impersonations

25. Its normal for a couple to have a few near kisses before the actual first kiss

26. Why hire one person from East High when you can get the whole Wildcat gang

27. Zeke has the ingredients to make the summer sweet

28. Taylor doesn't recall Troy mentioning the boss was such a creep.

29. Troy wanted Swiss on his burger

30. Sharpay has more moves than an octopus in a wrestling match


End file.
